


A Private Affair 私人事务

by Glacier



Series: The Associates危险关系 [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, M/M, Yaht
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacier/pseuds/Glacier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles不是Erik的邦女郎。</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Private Affair 私人事务

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Private Affair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1288330) by [Pangea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangea/pseuds/Pangea). 



> 给ikeracity。

私人事务

（翻译 一逸孤行） 

_你今天五点必须下班。_

 

这条短信在他的手机屏幕上淡定地闪烁，但Charles瞪着它愤怒了整整一分钟，才把手机重新塞进口袋，并没有回复短信。很胆大妄为，他一边恶狠狠地想，一边整理起桌上的一叠纸张，只是让自己手不要闲下来，不然他觉得自己很可能忍不住直接把手机扔出窗外。

 

其实他本来就打算在五点前搞完，根本不想在一个漫长的、难熬的星期之后迎来的周五夜晚还逗留在办公室。其实他本来就没有什么别的计划，其实今晚他完全没有什么事要忙。

 

问题在于这条短信的措辞，刻板而目的明确，在他们几乎整整两周没有联系过之后。它不是个疑问句，甚至不是一个请求。是一个命令。

 

Charles直到上午的课程结束之后才简短地回复， _我有一堆论文要批改，_ 他打出这样的字，但只是为了造成麻烦。这也不是完全撒谎，毕竟他桌角那里的确堆着一叠论文，只不过他有整整一个星期的时间来批改，因为下周学生们都放春假了。 _六点才能下班。_

 

他点击发送，再次把手机塞回口袋，然后拿起背包穿过走廊往下一节课的教室走去。就让Erik自食其果吧。

 

有几个学生过来问他昨天关于昨天课程的问题，所以Charles的心情放晴了，能教导和帮助聪明年轻的头脑总是令人愉快的；等到上课铃响，开始讲课的时候，他几乎把那条短信抛在了脑后。

 

他关于Punnett squares的PPT刚讲到一半，手机开始嗡嗡震动，显示有来电，还好只有最前排的一两个学生注意到了，他们稍微走神了一会儿就重新回到了Charles的PPT上。Charles并未停顿地继续讲课，尽管他不得不承认内心有点小小失望，因为在来电结束之后并没有一个表示语言留言的短小蜂鸣。

 

又讲了三张PPT讲义，他的手机又阴沉地震动起来，他在投影仪屏幕前来回走动的时候就贴着他的腿。他再次置之不理，继续讲着关于等位基因的内容，而这次来电挂断后，短暂地停留了片刻，他听见了一个短促的嗡嗡声——语音留言。

 

预料之中，他感到腹中一阵温热的熔化感。让全班休息三分钟，方便他溜出教室听一听那此刻正躺在他语音信箱里的留言是个诱人的好主意。但猜测和等待，正是他和Erik所玩游戏的一个部分，并且Charles本人最擅长的就是控制自我。他可以等。

 

驱动他耐心等待的原因，是为了让Erik也不得不等待，但Erik不需要知道这件事。

 

Charles像个士兵一样上完了整节课，在结束时只用了一分钟时间总结了一下。大多数学生几乎在他刚说完祝他们过一个愉快的春假就冲出了教室门，但还是有少数留下来问问题，而Charles完全没有一点不耐地认真解答，即使他不由自主地好奇那通语音留言到底说了什么。

 

过了大概有一世纪那么久，Charles才一个人回到了办公室。他在桌后那张舒适的皮质扶手椅里坐定，拿出了手机，点开了那通留言，努力在把耳朵凑近听筒的时候保持正常呼吸。

 

“Charles，”Erik钢铁一般的声音充满警告性地从手机里传出来，带着一点低吼，让这头的telepath的名字听上去像是从黑帮老大咬紧的牙缝间挤出来的。随后Erik挂断了，Charles的耳边只剩下一个机械的声音问是否要重播一次还是删除此信息。

 

Charles按下了结束键，把手机放在了桌上。Erik很生气。还好并不是对他，不然的话Erik要是以为恐吓能让Charles就范的话可就大错特错了。但他一定是在因为 _什么人_ 而生气。

 

他几不可辨地犯了个白眼。尽管他可以伸展开自己的能力，穿过整座城找到Erik，进入他的脑子看看到底发生了什么事，但Charles现在有更重要的事情要忙，比如准备好下堂课的讲义。Erik一向能够完美地自控，而任何人如果蠢到想要巴结奉承这个城市里最危险的男人的话，也不会是他。

 

忙于各种事情还有之后的两堂课，他并没有时间认真回复Erik的留言。上午的时间转瞬即逝，到了下午，Erik再没有打电话或是短信过来，所以他要么也很忙，要么就认为Charles是全盘接受了他的命令。

 

到了五点零一分，Charles刚刚好关上了自己的电脑，把装好了论文的背包甩上箭头，关上了办公室门，走出教学楼。傍晚的空气十分清新，一阵微风将校园里的树叶吹得沙沙作响，Charles悠闲地漫步在学校里。他不着急，一点也不。

 

他风平浪静地走到了校园边缘，那里没有了学生公寓，而出现的是普通的城市建筑群。他正顺着人行道朝最近的地铁口走，路边一辆长长的、黑色的豪华轿车沿着街缓缓开动，慢慢地跟在他的身后。Charles只好停下，无奈地叹了口气。至少这一次他们离学校远远的，这还不错。

 

轿车门开了，Azazel从后座起身，流畅地挺直腰杆，脸上带着刺眼的笑容把Charles从上到下打量了一番，眼神犀利而无耻。他炭黑色的西装看上去是手工定制的——当然，他每一套应该都是，鉴于他那条现在正绕在车门把手上的长鞭一般的尾巴——而尽管Charles平静地迎上这个俄国佬的视线，但还是不由自主地有些自惭形秽，因为自己穿着卡其色的休闲裤和略旧的蓝毛衣，磨破的背包挂在一边肩上，一个人站在路边。

 

“你好哇Charles，”Azazel开口，他的笑容变得有些下流。“我被派来接你。我建议你上车。”他打开车门，往里一指。

 

“帮会的第二号人物难道不应该有更重要的事情要做吗，而不是亲自来接一个用来过夜的玩物？”Charles干巴巴地问。

 

“啊，你不高兴见到我吗？”Azazel用手捂住胸口，装作受伤的样子。“保护你从来不会让我讨厌，myshka.”

 

“再这么叫我一次，我就让你整晚都以为自己是个小美人儿，”Charles告诉他，但他的这份高傲在钻进汽车，坐上皮质坐垫的时候就消失不见。希望在他上次于这奢华的轿车里所做的荒唐事之后，这里已经被彻底打扫干净了。

 

他想到这个不禁脸红，努力抑制住但还是失败了。

 

Azazel还因为Charles刚才对他的威胁而大笑，所以还好没有注意到。他关上了车门，Charles透过贴着黑色膜的车窗看到他往前走，坐进了副驾驶。后座和前座的隔板是合上的，所以他看不见是谁在开车，但毫无疑问是Janos。经过上次的事件之后，Erik对他极其满意，所以Janos估计会成为固定司机了。

 

车子开始驶离路沿，于是Charles把背包放在了脚边，自己在座位里坐定，准备好接受他们给他安排的无论什么事情。Azazel看上去心情很好，所以很可能现在Erik也已经解决好了之前烦恼他的问题，这样Charles就不用去应付他的怒气了。

 

他被一个人留在后座，这很有趣，因为Azezel从不会错过一个和他相互冷嘲热讽的机会——或是当Erik不在场时跟他调情的机会——但Charles再次环视车厢的时候，他注意到挂在门边的一个黑色的衣袋。啊，当然了。

 

“该死的，你明明知道我多痛恨在车里换衣服，”Charles抱怨出声，因为他觉得或许Erik在这里装了什么耳机甚至是摄像头也说不定。随着汽车转了个弯，他顺势往座位那头滑动了一点，离那个装衣服的袋子更近，伸手去拉开了袋子拉链。

 

里面是一套纯白色的西装，那么白，以至于在暗色车厢的映衬下简直有些晃眼。Charles根本不需要去检查标签，就能知道它十分昂贵，绝对不是一般人会花在一套白色衣裤上的价钱。他也不需要去检查大小是否合适，就知道一定完全合身。Erik对他的 _所有_ 尺寸都了如指掌。

 

Charles心中有些抗拒，于是重新拉上了袋子拉链，保持着自己那副被Erik说是一个“心不在焉的大学教授”的装扮。但随后他回想起了Azazel今天装扮得有多么正式。和Erik一样，Azazel平时就喜欢穿西装，但即使是Charles也能分辨出日常套装和一套用于参加某种盛宴的晚礼服有何区别。

 

“所以这就是你心烦的原因，”Charles沉思，轻轻拉出了外套的一边袖子，让那顺滑的织物从他的指缝间滑过，仿佛是布料发出的一阵低吟。“你有生意要做。”

 

一声叹息，他终于还是开始换衣服。踢掉了鞋子，又稍微从座椅上滑下一点来脱去身上的卡其布裤。直到此刻他才突然懊恼地意识到今天他穿的是深蓝色的内裤，这可跟雪白的西装裤一点儿都不配，还有透出的风险。他不抱什么希望地低下身子在袋底摸索了一阵，但只找到了一对锃亮的黑色正装鞋，里面塞了两只袜子。

 

Charles可以指控Erik这么做是故意的，但说起来Erik根本不可能清楚Charles平日恰巧穿的是哪条内裤。

 

随着车子继续在城市里行驶，稍微有一些颠簸，他花了一点工夫才穿戴整齐，扣好了跟外套一样雪白的衬衫，把它的下摆小心塞进裤腰里不弄出任何褶皱，接着把晚礼服套在外面，并保持最底下一个扣子解开，因为他现在依然是坐着的。最后一件事，是那只挂在衣架上的黑色丝绸领结，Charles把他系上脖子，不需低头看就灵巧地打好了结，又通过车窗反映出的倒影把它弄平整。

 

他一言不发地换好了衣服——中途再次翻了个白眼——Charles坐回了车后座，双臂交叉。根据窗外的景色来看，他们正往游艇的码头驶去，所以至少能肯定的是，Erik需要他去处理的是一件私人事务。剩下的路程他花在了叠好自己之前穿的衣服上，把它们放进包里，这样Erik的手下就不用为他做这件事了。

 

Erik的游艇有专属的整个码头，她光泽的黑色船身映照着宁静的海水，汽车到达了目的地。Charles坐在后座上等待，而Azazel和Janos从前面下车。尽管Charles完全有能力自己走出车外，但对这类事情有一些显而易见的礼节和毋须挑明的规矩，再说你永远不会知道谁在看着你。

 

Janos从前面走到侧边，为他打开了车门，而Azazel朝他伸出了一只手，Charles接受了，把手搭在Azazel的手心，让这个红皮肤的变种人温柔地把他拉出豪车。

 

“所以？”Charles问，一边拉直自己的外套，一边挑起了眉毛。“这就是他想要的？”

 

Azazel的双眼邪恶地闪烁。“我真想上你，要不是他会把我的蛋蛋扯掉然后扔到墙上的话， _da_ ？”

 

Charles对此嗤之以鼻，扣好了外套的纽扣，并最后一次把裤子拉平整。“这可远远比不上我对付你的手段。”他慢条斯理地说，搭上了Azazel伸出的胳膊。他向Janos简短地点头，然后任由自己被牵到了码头，走上宽阔的、铺有地毯的舷梯，朝着游艇的上层夹板前进。

 

Azazel被逗笑了，他的脑中传出一阵欢乐的情绪。“我知道。但想想看，要是他知道你比他更为可怕的话……”

“他完全清楚，”Charles煞有介事地说，就像他之前在无数场合强调过的那样。他对着Azazel一笑，因为他由衷地欣赏这位Erik的副手，包括他粗俗的幽默感和别的一切。“所以他才会对我那么好。”

 

Azazel再次仰头大笑起来，领着他走到了舷梯的尽头，踏上了游艇那木质的甲板。Alex作为保安站在那里迎接他们，朝Azazel低头示意，努力不直愣愣地盯着Charles看。

 

“很高兴见到你，Alex，”Charles跟他打招呼，无济于事地想要安抚Alex如惊弓之鸟一般的紧张感。他总是跟Erik说，他太容易吓到自己的手下了，但毫不意外那个男人从来没听进去。

“你好Ch——Xavier博士，”Alex回答，飞快地瞥了一眼在旁边笑着的Azazel。

“说过了，叫我Charles就好，”Charles的胳膊从Azazel的轻握之中滑开，去和Alex握手。

“随你怎么说吧，老大，”Alex谨慎地回复，但脸上带上了一点微笑。

 

“我要去前面了，”Azazel说，朝Alex简单地做了个手势，然后丢给Charles最后一个大大的笑容。“我相信你知道该怎么做。”他随着噼啪一声消失了，原地只留下一团很快散去的黑色烟雾。

“祝你好运，”短暂的沉默之后，Alex好心地开口，“今天海里有很多鲨鱼。”

“谢谢你，Alex，”Charles对他说，有些被逗乐了，“但他们不会吓到我。”我要见的是其中牙齿最多的那一条。

 

今晚宽阔的甲板上没有人影，带靠垫的椅子和长榻寂静地摆放在夜幕下。Charles找到了通往那扇玻璃大门的路，那里通向一间敞亮的休息室，灯火通明，船上大多数人都聚集于此。他拉开门，走了进去，把黑暗、寒冷的夜抛在身后，踏进了一片温暖与光亮之中。

 

他立即感觉到了众人对他投来的目光，那聚焦在他身上的注意力如芒在背，尽管人们的谈话几乎没有停顿。Charles保持着自然的步调，走近了人群。就好像是走进了一座五星级酒店的总统套房，里面奢华的家具和装潢处处彰显着财富与名望——不过这里感觉更加低调、有品味一些。房间里的每个人都穿得好像要会见总统一般，这令Charles十分庆幸自己终归还是遵守了Erik所提供的着装，并且忍住笑意想象自己如果依然穿着毛衣闲逛进来是怎样的场景。

 

然而， _他是_ 这里唯一一个身着白色的人。突然Erik的意图变得 _非常，非常_ 明显。

 

大家几乎都聚集在占据了几乎整面墙的大型吧台周围，那里储备丰富，宾客或是一手拿着酒水一边四处踱步，或是坐在周边散落的椅子上与人攀谈。Charles没花多久就找到了Erik，因为这位集团首领的思想就像信号灯一般显眼，在Charles搜索众人脑海的视野之中尤为闪耀。他本人正如王者一般坐在一张铺着酒红色垫子的扶手椅，以一种令人着迷的慵懒姿态稍微后仰，一边听着他左手边的某个人说些什么。他身上的礼服比冬夜更漆黑，暗红色的翻领在白色衬衫的映衬下犹如鲜血，一个白领结合适地佩在颈间。

 

Charles从人群间经过，径直走向他，穿过Erik面前围着的椅子，停在了他的面前。Erik抬头看着他，目光半明半暗，一阵强烈的欲望传进Charles的脑海，险些令他片刻不能呼吸。

 

意识到周围的人都在看着，Charles努力控制住自己原地不动，只让一抹微笑溜出了他的唇边。Erik修长的腿正张开着，于是Charles毫不迟疑地上前，将手撑在椅子的雕花扶手上，一只膝盖搭到座椅边缘抵在Erik双腿之间，几乎蹭到他的胯下，然后低下身子在Erik的唇角落下一个轻吻。

 

_我不是，_ 他冷酷地说， _你的邦女郎。_

 

他感觉到Erik笑了起来，当Charles想要抽回身子的时候他发现自己动弹不得，归咎于Erik的手现在轻轻地、但坚决地压在他的背上，把他控制住。 _我不是邦德_ ，Erik的声音冲进他的脑海，和平常一样过于大声，但在Charles来得及抱怨之前，Erik就侧过头来捕捉他的嘴唇，送上一个完整的吻。

 

这动作并非没有情色意味，Erik动作迅速，表现得就宛如他此刻穿着斗篷无人能看见一样。这通常都令Charles起初想要抵抗，紧闭双唇直到Erik的舌头悄然滑入，Charles轻叹着喘息出声，作为回报。他能想象到自己现在的样子，摇摇欲坠地单腿站着而另一边膝盖顶在椅垫上，身体向前挂在Erik身上，被这位黑帮老大随心所欲地抱紧。

 

_真完美，_ Erik大声地想着，而Charles心怀不满地把他的念头丢回去。他后退了一点儿，让Charles喘口气，脸上没有笑容但散发着满足和愉快的情绪。他们的脸依然只相距几英寸，Charles花了一刻工夫才拾回自己的风度，努力不张开嘴丢脸地喘息。Erik能对他这么做真不公平。

 

“我的酒在哪里，”是他确定自己能语调平稳地说出的唯一一句话，他向后退了一点儿，后背抵在Erik的手心，想要强调自己并不想被抱紧在Erik的胸口。

 

Erik低声发笑，手从Charles的后背滑下，但依然轻握着Charles的腰际。他将Charles巧妙地控制在自己修长得令人发指的双腿旁边，Charles还没来得及想逃跑就被他一把拉到了膝上，不得不用一只胳膊环住Erik的脖子防止自己掉下去。

 

_真的吗？_ 他微怒地质问，但同时在Erik的膝头轻微地挪动着位置寻找平衡，让自己能坐得更加舒服而不会滑下地，毕竟能比现在这副样子更尴尬的也只有摔倒在地了。

 

一个侍者从Erik身后出现，端着一个托盘，上面是一只简洁的水晶高脚杯，盛满琥珀色的液体。Erik拿起杯子，而目光没有从Charles身上挪动分毫，另一只胳膊环上Charles的后背将他抱紧，手充满占有欲地搭在Charles的胯部。他啜饮了一口酒，把杯子递给Charles。“见到你我很高兴。”

 

“亲爱的，”Charles面不改色地回应，拿起酒杯一饮而尽。酒液辛辣地滑过喉咙，而Charles享受着它直冲脑际的感觉，充满了某种松弛的-飘飘然的感受，让他全身都软软地倚在Erik胸前，愉快地微微刺痛。“再来一杯，”他对侍者说，把酒杯叮一声搁下，而侍者立即走开了。

 

_有多少人正在想着你，_ Erik问，声音直接穿进Charles的头脑，一边拿起他自己之前放在旁边矮桌上的酒杯。

 

_你觉得会有多少呢，_ Charles简短地回答。既然他们俩的小小剧情已经暂时落幕，大多数人的注意力又回到了谈话之上，尽管如此他还是能感觉到有一些思绪滑过他的身体就像是酒杯壁上的水珠。根据判断，有四个家伙正在十分生动地想象着操他的场面，其中一个醉心于他的红唇而另外三个偏好他的屁股，那可爱的屁股被很好地展示出来，当Erik让Charles在他腿上低下腰的时候，不过Charles至少通过他们的视角看到了自己的白色裤子并没有透出内裤。他把那些念头封锁在外，就像是轻而易举地关上一扇门。

 

_他们可以看，_ Erik说，拇指在Charles的尾椎上打着圈儿， _但他们没法碰你。_

 

Charles让自己在Erik低头看向他的时候翻了一个白眼，但随后侍者带着第二杯酒回来了，Charles接过酒杯，饮了比上次小得多的一口，他一面坐定一面享用着杯中昂贵的液体。这场派对已经逐渐升温，人们的交谈更加大声，酒精让人们飘飘欲仙地放松起来。Charles瞥见Azazel正和两个表情严肃的小伙子攀谈，他们俩据他所知是来自集团的竞争对手，都笔直而紧张地站在吧台旁边，明显被放松而散漫的Azazel搞得很不舒服，何况他的尾巴还在前后甩动。

 

Erik跟之前交谈的人重新聊起天来，但Charles屏蔽了他们的对话，只是享受着慢慢饮酒的满足感，观察着派对上的其他人，让人们的思绪像窗外的海潮一样冲刷他的脑际。在经过了漫长的一周，脑子里满是只期盼着放假的学生们疲惫而紧张的心情之后，现在这样几乎是令人放松的，像这样，置身于完全不同的一群人之中。

 

“我还以为你会更晚才来，”Erik对Charles低语，他的谈话已经结束，那个人离开了，留给他们俩一块安静的私人空间。

“我是这么考虑过，”Charles轻飘飘地说，在Erik的腿上稍微挪动了一点，“你之前的坏心情明显变好了嘛。”

“当时在一单交易的中途……出了点情况，”Erik冷静地说。他的手此刻轻柔地放在Charles的后腰，在Charles的白色外套上随意地抚摸，手肘懒洋洋地搭在扶手上。“已经处理妥当了。交易结束。这是我的小小庆祝手段。”

“如果你想要我祝贺你的话，你恐怕得再努力一些，”Charles告知他，尽管如此他潜入Erik的精神世界中，奖赏了小小的一吻。他把自己这么亲切的举动归咎于酒精的错。

“让我想起你一贯这么尖刻，”Erik调笑着，另一只手从Charles的手指接过空杯子，把它放在一旁的桌上，随后拉低Charles的身子，把他拉入一个真正的深吻，等到再次分开的时候轻咬了口Charles的下唇。

 

为了挡住面颊上的红晕（当然他把这也怪罪于酒精），Charles把脸埋进了Erik的脖颈，深深地吸气。Erik的味道总是完美无缺，混合着昂贵的古龙水气味，从不会太浓烈，充满阳刚之气。Charles曾经偷偷在自己身上试过，但闻起来并不相同，因为Erik在那香味之下还有着与生俱来的，浸润着力量和权势的气息。他开始贴着Erik的喉咙处呼吸，沿着他下巴的弧线落下一个个亲吻，向下一直到他的领口处，手指在Erik颈后的短发之间收紧。

 

Erik从胸腔里震颤出一声低吼，手从Charles的两腿之间滑下，抚摩着他的胯下，轻柔地揉捏着他。Charles抬高下身回应那不疾不徐的快感，他的性器在Erik修长手指的轻握下渐渐兴奋，性欲在他的皮肤之下高涨犹如运动板块下奔涌的岩浆，此刻缓慢但逐渐变得炽热而紧迫。

 

他感觉头很沉重，眼前因为酒精和快感而有些模糊，在Erik的爱抚下如此轻易地瘫软在他的膝上，细密的薄汗使他的上衣和裤子都粘在了身上。他关闭了周围人的注意，因为毫无疑问有些人已经开始看到了，并且他把脸压在在Erik的颈间，在他的皮肤上吮吸出小小的标记，而同时下身继续慵懒地起伏。他的臀部紧贴这Erik的胯下磨动，Erik的阴茎在他的身下变得滚烫而发硬。

 

“站在窗户旁边的那个男人今晚准备杀了你，”突然一阵强烈的思想毫无预兆地撞上了Charles的屏障，Charles在Erik耳边低声开口。“他本打算在你准备出去透气的时候抓住你，不过现在他想的是你会带我一起出去，这样他就可以把我当作胜利的奖赏。Erik。”他猛地后退，眼睛一眨不眨地对上Erik的目光。 _如果我再待在这里让别人盯着我就好像我除了你的婊子别的什么都不是——_

 

“你对我而言不只如此，”Erik出声回答他，言语从Charles的唇间擦过。他的思想变得黑暗起来，冷酷的、狂怒的闪电划过脑海，乌云阴沉。 _把我们这位朋友的情况告诉_ _Azazel_ _，他会处理的。_ “站起来。”

 

什么，你不亲自动手？Charles问，这可不像Erik，他不会错过这样的一个可以强化自己心狠手辣名声的机会。他竭尽全力从Erik的腿上尽量优雅地起身，尽管下身还有些硬，而Erik一只手扶着他的后背。尽管如此Charles起身的时候还是稍微摇晃了一下，有一些头晕。

 

Erik也站起来，刚好顶在了Charles的私密处，他们俩之间现在真是完全紧贴了。“我现在有更重要的事情要做，“他说，故意充满掠夺意味地用力压住Charles，让Charles不禁颤抖。

 

他领着Charles穿过人群，而Charles任由他的行动，分出一半精神通知Azazel注意那个现在正跟在他们身后的男人，另一半精力拂开周围人的思想，让他们俩毫不被人注意就走到了房间的另一头，路过吧台走向一个通往天花板的螺旋楼梯。

 

经过Azazel身边的时候，他简短了竖起恶魔尾巴表示知道了，而Erik把Charles推往楼梯那里，自己则停下来跟副手小声说了几句话。Charles没有回头地登上楼梯，起初因为身体不太适应再次动起来而有些笨拙，但随后脚步变得沉稳。楼梯并不算高，所以没花多久就走完了，就在他好奇接下来要做什么的时候Erik随手用能力打开了顶上的一个舱门，露出了一个入口，Charles猜测他是要自己爬上去。

 

楼梯带领他穿过了入口，楼下派对的喧哗声几乎都听不见了，透过打开的舱门只传来了隐约的声响。情人节那天Erik带他来到码头简短地参观了一下新得到的游艇，当他们的游览差不多结束的时候Charles注意到了这个不知道通往哪里的舷梯，但Erik当时并没有告诉他这通往的是一间宽敞的卧室套房。

 

灯亮了起来，Charles踏上了房间铺着厚实地毯的地板。贴着墙有一张king-size的大床，但Charles直接穿过房间前往对面墙上挂着的厚重窗帘，找到开口处，把它们拉开了一点儿向外张望。这扇窗户对着外面，提供给他们一个欣赏完美夜景的视野，整座城灯火璀璨，在黑暗的夜空映衬下显得无比绚烂。

 

他及时转过身，看到Erik正爬上通往房间的最后几级台阶。他站在原地不动，看着Erik走到一边，用自己的能力关上了舱门并锁上，发出金属撞击的声音。这其实应该吓到自己的，Charles心想，跟Erik Lehnsherr这样的男人被锁在同一个空间内，并且他像觅食一般缓缓前进，全身是紧绷、锋利的线条。但他之前对Alex说的并非虚假：他并不害怕。

 

“我们猜到今晚有人可能有所企图，在交易结束之后，”Erik开口打破了横亘两人之间紧张的沉默。他走上前，停在离Charles几步之遥的位置，就像一只大型的丛林猫科动物在捕捉猎物的途中停下思考下一步该怎么做。“所以我才叫你过来。”

 

“那你为什么不立刻告诉我，”Charles回复，双臂交叉。“我本来可以检查一下房间里所有人的大脑，不出一分钟就把他揪出来。”

 

“因为我也很想见你，”Erik承认，向前又走了一步。Charles一动不动，没有邀请他走近，但也没有叫他滚开。“自从情人节之后我就没有见过你了，这是我的错。我最近太忙了，但我很想你。”

 

“继续讲，”Charles挑起一边眉毛。

Erik被逗乐了一般呼出一口气，“你是不是还想让我为了把你展示在众人面前而道歉？”

“不，”Charles实事求是地说，“因为我知道你肯定不会真心道歉。”

“如果你想的话，我就真心，”Erik低声说，又靠近了一点儿。“但我的确喜欢让别人知道你是属于我的。我喜欢让人们看着因为已经属于我，所以他们无法拥有的东西。”

 

“你的，”Charles若有所思。Erik现在正站在他面前，如此之近以至于他能感受到他的每一次呼吸，但他仍然没有碰Charles，而是等待着。Charles把头收回一些，认真凝视Erik的脸。“那么我对你而言是什么呢，Erik？”

 

Erik缓慢地、热烈地微笑起来，露出一排雪白的牙齿。他抬起双手轻轻地搭在Charles的肘部，仅仅用指尖接触着他。“你 _允许_ 自己成为我的什么呢，Charles？”

 

“好答案，”Charles低语，交叉的手臂落到身体两侧，上前一步吻住了Erik，踮起脚尖将他们的嘴唇融进一个潮湿的、天鹅绒般的交汇。

 

Erik哼了一声，低沉而愉悦，把手臂滑到Charles的后背，让Charles满脸通红地贴紧自己的身体，两人从小腹到胸膛严丝合缝。Charles能感觉到Erik又长又硬的性器滚烫地抵在他的胯间，在Erik挺身磨蹭他的时候将呻吟声溢入Erik的双唇。他用两只胳膊抱住了Erik的脖子，而这位帮派老大将他一把抱起，手插在Charles的大腿下面引导他用腿环住自己的腰。这改变了他们接吻的角度并且加深了它，Charles紧紧攀附在Erik身上，而Erik转过身往窗帘那边走去。

 

Charles猜到了Erik的意图，但当他被摔在床上的时候还是忍不住惊叫出声，他的后背接触到柔软的床垫，而他上下弹跳的样子完全毁掉了他脸上生气的表情，让Erik不禁微笑。Charles踢掉了鞋子向后仰躺在轻柔的羽绒被上，Erik则俯身压上床垫，紧随其后爬到Charles的身上，令Charles的身体始终牢牢待在他的身下。

 

当他快挪动到床头的时候，他把Erik拉低让他贴近自己，任由Erik的体重压在自己身上，让他陷入床垫，然后又揽住Erik的头再次亲吻。Erik愉快地服从，用双臂和腿固定住Charles，让他们的胯下相互摩擦，前后挺动着很快让Charles辗转呻吟，抬高下身以获取更多的碰触，而Erik脑中一阵白热的快感直冲他的中枢神经。

 

“我们会把衣服给毁了，”Charles喘不过气地开口，而Erik低下头去在他的喉结处湿热地亲吻，在Charles的皮肤上发出淫秽的声响。

“哦我们可不想那样，”Erik回答，在Charles的颈动脉旁露齿一笑。

 

他们脱下了身上的衣服，尽管Charles起初没打算把衣服丢在地上，但随着一件一件被剥去，他根本无心介意此事，衣服被随意地扔在床边，被遗弃和遗忘。他们俩之间燃起的性欲犹如两条奔腾的江河汇入湖泊，完全阻隔了在他们脚下那些早已变得遥远的宾客们的思想，Charles唯一能意识到的只有自己和Erik两人，而Erik此刻正压在他身上，眼中流露出无疑是饥渴的眼神令Charles微微颤栗。

 

他正准备张开嘴说些——什么，他想，但他的大脑随着Erik的动作瞬间短路。那男人俯下身子，吸舔起Charles的一边乳头，舌尖在蓓蕾上打着圈儿，直到Charles拱起上身沉溺于快感，因为Erik的身体卡在他的两腿之间让他不能完全合起，于是他让腿滑到Erik的跨上仿佛是某种邀请。Erik并没有停下，仍是令人发狂地继续吸着，Charles不由自主地将手指插入他的发间，尽管他自己都不知道是想推开Erik还是让他继续动作。

 

_敏感点_ ，Erik自鸣得意地想着，让Charles咬牙切齿。

 

“你不许再和我直接交流，除非你学会怎么正确地表达意见，”他说，模糊地听到塑料盖打开的声音，感觉到Erik坐到了他的腿间将他大大分开。“不过你现在这样比之前在我脑子里大喊大叫要来得——”他的话被一声呻吟中断，因为Erik一根涂了润滑剂的手指滑到了他的后穴周围，令他忍不住挺起胯部，并且阴茎溢出了一大滴前液流到他的小腹上。

 

“你今晚整个人都很敏感，”Erik注意到了，缓缓地将手指推进，前后抽插了一两次让Charles能逐渐适应。

“请原谅，”Charles费尽全力做出嗤之以鼻的表情，而Erik的手指接近了他的那一点，让他的浑身肌肉都激动得震颤，“我有两个星期没做爱了，所以可能我——”

 

Erik将另一根润滑过的手指也插了进去，Charles的双腿微微颤动，后背随着Erik来回的爱抚而拱起，快感从Erik手指所触之处往他的中枢神经愉悦地跳跃。Erik的另一只手轻柔地抚摸着Charles的大腿，他的双眼专注地凝视Charles，看着这个心灵感应者在他的身下辗转呻吟，在他的手指上不知羞耻地操着自己。当Erik将两只并拢继续抽动时Charles呜咽起来，感觉自己被扩张开来，阴茎硬到发痛，流出的大量粘液弄得到处都是。

 

Erik的思绪覆上了他的头脑，像身体一样在精神上压住了Charles。“我会好好照顾你，”他保证，把手指从Charles的股间缓慢抽出，令Charles的脚趾蜷缩，穴口空虚地痉挛起来。

 

“我不想要被你照顾，”Charles打断他，几乎感到束手无策因为今天的调情实在是太久了，他已经厌倦了等待也厌倦了游戏，“我想要被你 _干_ 。”

 

Erik的思想变得锋利而坚硬，一丝黑暗而原始的神色闪过他的眼眸。他没有预警地把Charles翻过身，拉着他的身体让他手和膝盖撑在床上。Charles在喉咙深处挤出一声低低的惊叫，因为他感觉到Erik又来到了他的身后，卡在他两腿之间强迫它们淫秽地张开，迎接他的入侵。

 

Erik的阴茎头部抵到了Charles的臀缝，而Charles俯下身子，手紧紧抓住床单，而Erik向前贴得更近，胸膛压着他的后背，缓缓地将性器向前插入。一只健壮的手臂抱住Charles的上身，而另一只手在他的胸腹处上下游移，一边向前顶进一边揉捏着他的乳头。Charles感到臀间火热地收紧，帮助Erik从后面更深地挺进，同时头向后仰起，倚靠在身后Erik的肩头。

 

“天啊，Erik，”Charles呻吟，抬头喘着气，无法动弹，他跪着的姿势让他没有任何力量可使，完全不能——他能做的只有停在原地，双腿大张，颤抖的双臂绕到身后抱紧Erik，更深地容纳他的灼热。

 

Erik的睾丸顶到Charles的臀瓣，他用力地抵到最深。他暂停了一会儿，感觉永无止境，牢牢地将Charles固定在他的勃起上，一边再次将嘴唇移到Charles的颈侧，用舌头舔舐用牙齿轻咬，让Charles感觉到自己的性器坚硬地勃起，在腿间滴下兴奋的液体，感觉到自己被填得如此之满以至于险些难以承受。他的股肉包裹着Erik的阴茎一收一缩，但还需要更多，还要更多——

 

“动，”他从齿缝间挤出，在Erik如钢铁般的禁锢中努力挣扎了一下，“Erik，快动一动——”

 

Erik稍稍抽回，然后用力向前一挺。Charles在Erik阴茎顶端擦过他的敏感点的时候感到一阵眩晕，一道被压抑的声音从他的双唇间挤出。Erik一次又一次抽插，操进他的身体并且每一次都能顶到Charles体内那个甜蜜的点，就像是一件运作良好的德国制机器。

 

Charles能感受到他下腹的肌肉都开始收紧，随着Erik毫不留情的插入，他感到一阵阵强烈的快感在他的全身激荡，把世界上其余的一切都给遮蔽，直到Charles唯一知道的事变成Erik是怎样又快又狠地干着他，每一次侵入都变得越来越深，简直要顶到Charles的喉咙口。

 

Erik的另一只手落到Charles的推荐，握紧了Charles的阴茎，给他带来强烈的、有力的触感，让Charles随着Erik胯部的每一次前挺而插入他的手心。Charles感觉仿佛一阵电流从全身滑过，Erik在他阴茎周围的手和Erik在他体内的阴茎带给他双重的快感，让他们俩都震颤。

 

“你是我的，Charles，”Erik在他的耳边低语，牙齿轻轻地咬着耳垂。“而我是你的。”

 

Charles迎来了高潮，在Erik的怀抱中颤抖着叫喊出声，射进了Erik的手里，而后穴将Erik的性器夹紧。他用思想捕捉住Erik，传给他一阵相同的快感令他也攀上顶峰，这位黑帮的头领最后一次深深把自己捅入Charles的身体，随后又热又黏的精液填满了Charles。Charles无力地坍塌，脸先埋在了柔软的被子里，而Erik也倒在Charles的上面，把他压得更陷入床垫。此刻感觉如此美妙，让Erik温暖、结实的肉体盖着他的，而Erik的性器在他的后穴里渐渐疲软。

 

“这就是你想要的，”终于Erik开口说话，他贴着Charles耳边发出沙哑的声音，令Charles全身都禁不住轻微颤动。

 

Charles暂时一言不发，仍然沉浸于舒适的狂喜之中无法移动或说话，任自己漂浮在Erik深沉的情感之中。等待一向是值得的，忍受Erik的脾气从傲慢而专横，变成冷酷无情的混蛋，再变成现在这个样子。他小心翼翼地剥离出自己的情感传给Erik，让他感觉到，然后又将他们的情绪彼此混合，营造出一种共有的、完美而清晰的感受。

 

Erik最后在Charles的后颈落下一吻，让Charles的胳膊上浮起了鸡皮疙瘩，然后他坐起身来，轻柔地拔出自己的阴茎。Charles无言地闷在被子里呻吟出声，一股精液从他的臀间流出，沿着他的大腿滑下。

 

“我得去楼下把事情搞定，”Erik说，用手抚摸Charles后背的曲线。“但你就待在这儿。睡吧， _liebing_ 。”（德语，亲爱的）

 

Charles几乎已经快睡着了，只是简单地又在脑海中轻柔地吻了下Erik。在感觉到自己被仔细地清理干净、盖好被子的时候，他完全没有反对，只是趴在那儿，脸靠着柔软的枕头。

 

他一定是真的完全睡着了，因为他不记得Erik是怎么穿好衣服、走下楼去的，也不记得Erik什么时候回来的，直到他感觉到一具修长的、有力的身躯躺进被子，紧贴着自己，一只胳膊将他抱紧，嘴唇在他的额头落下温柔的一吻。然后他又再次沉入梦乡，感觉自己像是被温柔地哄睡着。

 

等他醒来的时候，他又是一个人，Erik的那半边床已经冷了，但他的头脑显示他就在不远处。Charles坐起身伸了个懒腰，享受着自己后背和下身轻微的酸痛感，还听到自己的某个关节咔嗒响了一声。他感觉自己经过了一场长长的、深深的睡眠，感觉自己完全放松了，几个星期以来头一次感到无比神清气爽。

 

他把腿在床边晃悠了几下，然后站了起来，脚趾陷入柔软的、厚实的地毯。他前一晚穿的衣服已经不翼而飞，但他毫不羞涩地裸着全身，走向挡住窗户的厚重布帘。他把窗帘撩起一点点，只有一点，足够让他瞥见外面景象，而自己的胴体不至于被任何人看见。

 

但他发现其实根本没有必要，因为他看见的并不是游艇，或是岸边的城市。映入他视野的，是一望无际，闪着亮光的深蓝色大海。


End file.
